Colour Coordination
by Minds of a Criminal
Summary: The group has to fly to Chicago, Illinois to deal with a psychopath serial killer that targets younger men and women. With mentally ill suspects and new feelings flying around the BAU, the job may get dangerous.
1. Discovery

**A/N: The story is written in JJ's point of view, but for all the scenes where she isn't there, it's still in first person, even if it doesn't look like it! And the places may or may not be made up. Right now, I have no time for research, it ruins my creative process. But I may go back and fix it all! Enjoy 3**

* * *

Car horns beeped and lights flashed in the distance as a girl turned a corner and ran down the sidewalk, her black jacket blowing behind her. She was running quite fast and holding something in her arms. Panting, she slowed down. The hood of her jacket fell down behind her and she breathed heavily, turning the corner to an alleyway. Her pace got slower, and her hair was as black as the midnight. Her eyes were foggy grey-blue. Natural. Normal.

"You're back." A voice boomed from the darkness.

"You can bet your ass I am. I got the goods." She dropped what she was holding. It was a bunch of guns and weapons wrapped up in a trench coat.

"Good job kid. I'm impressed." Out of the darkness came a man. Two more men followed, and then a girl.

"See boys? She's right for us." The girl with orange eyes beamed.  
"I know Self. Should'a listened to ya. But this? Bitch is good." The purple-eyed male nodded in approval.

"Welcome to the family." The leader, the one with red eyes smiled. The last male stepped closer to her, his teal eyes deep and beautiful. He handed her a small box, his smile full of arousal. The female looked at him with lust in her eyes and opened the box. It was a pair of green contacts. Grinning devilishly, she put them into her eyes with little effort.

"Welcome Bipo."

"Bipo. Cute nickname, dont'cha think~?" Self nodded and stretched her arms. "Now go home. Get some sleep. We'll start tomorrow morning." She waved her hands to her newest sister. Bipo nodded and turned around, darting around the corner and back down the sidewalk.

Moments after, she tripped over something and fell into a bunch of metal trashcans.

"What the hell!" She screamed and got up, returning to the object that tripped her. Silence.

"Holy shit." She put her hands over her mouth, staring at the dead body on the ground in front of her. Their skin was pale and they had cuts all over their body. Gun shot wounds were visible on the neck area. A pool of blood was around the body. It was too dark for her to see anymore. The new gangmember pulled out her cellphone and called the police station.

"Hello. 911 anonymous tip line what's the emergency."

"There's a dead body at the corner of 21st Street and Madison Parkway." She breathed heavily.

"We're sending help right away."

* * *

**|| CRIMINAL MINDS ||**


	2. Chicago is Waiting

"Last night, the body of a 22 year old female was found covered by trash bags and other materials on the sidewalk in Chicago, Illinois." I pressed the button on the remote and changed the slide. "She was mutilated and her body was cut and sliced up with what appears to be a knife, but there were no weapons left at the scene. The police can't ID her because this particular unsub beat her skull and face in with a brick, also not at the scene, and then sprayed her face with black graffiti. The person who found the body called in anonymously therefore we can't get a hold of him or her." I put the remote down on the table and stared at my team.

"So the unsub cut up her body and bashed in her face...that makes sense." Prentiss moaned sarcastically.

"The unsub probably did it to make a point. If the victim can't be identified it means that the unsub may have identity issues themselves." Reid told her in his matter of fact attitude. I smiled and opened the file, then picked the remote back up.

"These were the pictures of the scene. As of right now, the police can't make anything out of the markings on her body. They don't know if it was random, or if it has some sort of meaning..."  
"So where do we come in on this?" Rossi leaned forward. I looked down at my feet and looked back at the screen.

"The same cases were reported in the time span of two weeks ago. Two more victims. One male and one female. They both fit the MO of the unsub." I replied. "Both bodies have the same signature of the killer...two bullets to the neck, one to the forehead."  
"Can we possibly describe the position they were killed in as part of the MO?" I looked at Reid.

"Explain..."

"Well, you see both of the females were killed in the same, cowering, fetal position. The male on the other hand was killed in a more peaceful position. And he wasn't mutilated like the women were...it's possible the unsub may have a problem with females, but more compassion for men. They might have drugged the man so he was unconscious before shooting him and leaving him to bleed."  
"And they tortured the females and then shot them." Hotch finished his thought. I continued to stare at the screen.

"Possible..." I responded quietly.

"If you don't feel comfortable working the case then you don't have to." Morgan looked at me.  
"I'm working the case." I told him before sitting down.

"Alright...so who's ready to go to Chicago?" Prentiss got up and put her hands down on the table. Morgan raised his hand so I laughed and threw mine up as well. Reid followed my action and Hotch just sighed as if we were children.

* * *

_Somebody once said, "If you murder an innocent man you are responsible for the blood of his unborn descendants, and the weight of this responsibility is yours to carry to the end of time."_

"I'm sure the police department will be glad to see you again, Derek." I leaned my head on Reid's shoulder while staring at the case photos, trying to decipher some sort of code.

"I'm sure they will be." He chuckled and snatched a photo, spinning it around to look at it.

"I've already reviewed the photos and case history. There's nothing the unsub didn't wipe clean." Reid stumbled with his words, shifting his body multiple times.

"The detective informed me that there were brick fragments in the victims skull..." I began, staring at the photos. "But there are billions of bricks in Chicago. To ask Pen to try to match a brick to a building is impossible and unfair."

"No weapons, no notes, no finger prints." Morgan mumbled, almost in disbelief. I closed my eyes.  
"We'll catch this sicko." I breathed out lightly.

"Don't get your hopes up, JJ." Prentiss walked in the narrow airplane aisle. I opened my eyes and watched her walk by, her eyes avoiding contact with mine.

"We'll get the unsub, JJ. Don't worry." Reid told me softly, almost as if he wasn't sure.

* * *

"Good morning, Detective Aiser." I greeted the detective politely as me and my team entered the room. "This is Agents Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Good morning, Agent Jareau." He shook my hand.

"So did you learn anything about the case? Something we didn't already know?" I followed him to a desk and stopped, waiting for an answer.

"No reports have been found. We still can't get a hold of the 911 caller."  
"They'd play a crucial part in the investigation..." I spoke under my breath.

"Even though that's true, it's an anonymous tip line...legally, the authorities don't have to release their name to us." Reid interfered before the detective had the chance to say something.

"We'll see about that." Prentiss flipped her phone open and dialed Garcia.

"You have reached the line of Penelope Garcia, how may I be of assistance today?"  
"Garcia I need you to trace a call for me."  
"Ready for action."  
"Trace a call to the 911 line at around 9 P.M to 4 A.M dated last night."

"That's a lot of phone calls...can you narrow it down?"  
"The call had to do with a dead body being found." Prentiss continued.

"I need more information!" I took the phone from her hand.  
"They reported it was at 21st Street and Madison Parkway." I told her in a hesitant voice.

"Taking control there, JJ~ I got your caller. Sending the cell phone number and address your way."  
"Love ya, Garcia." I hung up and returned the phone. "Reid, come with me. Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, scene of the crime."


	3. Suspect Number One

I knocked on the door of an apartment room loudly.

"Open the door." I yelled and continued knocking. Reid grabbed my wrist, preventing me to do anything further.

"Chill on the banging...they heard you it's okay." After a long moment, I used my other hand to knock again.  
"I heard you!" A voice screamed from inside. "I'll be right there god damn!"  
"This will be fun..." I took a deep breath. The locks of the door made obvious noises, and soon, it swung open.

"This better be worth my time." The female snarled. Her pitch-black hair was in a long curl over her shoulder, and her green eyes made me curious. She was dressed down in black and chains; her leather pants had rips and tears in them. Reid and I held up our badges.

"We're with the FBI. We have some questions for you." She stared at us and turned around, throwing her arms over her head.

"Un-fucking-believable!" She screamed and turned back to face us. "Why are you here?"

"We just have some questions regarding the call you placed last night."  
"That was supposed to be an anonymous." She growled.

"It was." I reassured her. "But we have some important things to ask you about the crime."  
"I didn't do it." Was her first response. Her voice was softer, and she didn't sound ready to kill us. "I swear."  
"We aren't saying that you did, but we're trying to find out who did it." Reid walked inside and I shut the door behind us. We sat down on a couch and she sat down on the one opposite to us. "Can we start with your name?"

"My name's Nicole Gray." She politely answered, staring at us contently.

"Alright Nicole, and how old are you?"

"Eighteen. I just recently moved out of my parent's house."

"So you were ready to leave as soon as you turned eighteen?"

"Ya, I guess. I'm my own self, now." She smiled and looked down, laughing a little. I shot a warning glance at Reid.

"I need you to tell us everything you remember the night you found the body." Nicole was quiet.

"I don't really remember anything...I just remember tripping and next thing I knew, I found somebody dead." She twirled her hair a little.

"You don't remember what you were doing before that?" She shook her head. "Did you see anything suspicious?" Reid leaned forward.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. This neighborhood isn't known for fame or gratitude. There's always another murder. Always another missing person." She looked up slowly. I stood up and walked away from her and Reid, over to the window. My hand was clasped over my mouth. Her expression was the look of honest to God death. It was scary. It was real.

"Excuse me." Reid stood up and joined my side, concerned.  
"What's the matter, JJ?"  
"Did you see the look she gave me?" I told him, my voice at a frightened whisper. Reid turned to look back at her and I grabbed his shirtsleeve, so he wouldn't turn his head. "Nevermind. I think she's a suspect."  
"How? She hasn't said anything suspicious or anything that admits to a crime." I tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a large pile or stray bricks. All of them were stacked on top of each other and I looked him in the eyes with a firm look on my face.  
"What's that?" I looked back at Nicole, then pointed to the bricks, walking closer to them.  
"I'm an artist." She smiled and jumped over the couch, approaching her "artwork".

"Abstract artist, I presume?" Reid had his hands in his pockets.

"Abstract art can really catch the emotions in somebody's heart." She replied to him, and kicked her pile. "It's a city. But it's made of bricks because the city is hard headed and can't see past the mist of fog that's surrounding them, blocking their view of a normal and healthy life style...tainted with murder, sex, drugs..." She turned and walked away from the city of bricks, looking at her number of other paintings, sculptors, and drawings.

"That...actually makes sense." Reid admitted, nodding.  
"I'm impressed." I told him arching my eyebrow. He shrugged.  
"Ya...it's supposed to make sense. All of my artwork does." The punk looking artist praised her own art like a narcissist fool. She was busy looking around the paintings, sifting through the papers of drawings and sketches, and then she stopped and turned back around.

"Now get out of my house." The look of death returned and she stared intensely.  
"Excuse me...?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed and launched a chair at us. Reid moved, but I didn't have time.

_Bam!_  
I fell over onto the floor and landed on some of the scattered bricks. Reid had his gun aimed at Nicole. She turned away in anger and went to what appeared to be her room, slamming the door shut. He put his gun away and walked over to my side, helping me to my feet.

"You're bleeding." He mumbled and moved my hair out of the way.

"I'll be alright." I answered.

"I'll call an ambulance. That chair was pretty heavy and looked like it was put together poorly by hand..." He led me out of the apartment, shutting the door behind us. I gripped his hand and held my other one over the apparently bad wound on my head.

"I bet Prentiss is having more fun than us..."  
"Well, let's go check out the crime scene. I'll call the ambulance to there and we can search for anything that the detectives may have missed."

All I could do was nod.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies if these chapters don't seem very long! I really do try my best, but I'm thinking like the show, and I don't want too much information leaked through in a single chapter. More suspects and witnesses on the way. AND there will be more attacks, kidnaps, tortures, and emotions/feelings going around too!  
This story I guess is supposed to promote ReidxJJ...oh well~ Enjoy. Read and Review if you want!**


End file.
